onepiecefandomcom_es-20200215-history
SBS Tomo 64
*'D:' (Dokusha significa Llector) *'O:' (Oda) *'P.N.' (Penname significa pseudónimo) *'C:' Cho (voz de Brook) Capítulo 628, Página 46 center|400px D: thumb|left|Comienzo el SBS desde "P.N.N.Street" O: Hola a todos, saludos de mi parte. Hombre... Está empezando a hacer calor, ¿no creéis? Es casi verano,(En realidad es invierno). Hmm, cuando es verano, realmente empieza a desearse... Ya sabeis, la comida china. ¿Ahhh? Le veo algo muy veraniego. Por fin... Ya llego este año también; el Chillin' SBS. Heeeeey! (SHOCK!!) (Nota de traductor: Hay dos juegos de palabras. 1º.- la parte de la comida china caliente que normalmente se toma en invierno y los "hiyashi chuka", que son fideos chinos fríos considerados como símbolo del verano. 2º.- Chillin´SBS se refiere a una broma, ya que en Japón a los chistes malos se los llama chistes "fríos".) D: ¡¡Odacchi!! Por favor, ¡¡estornude!! P.N. Kirikirimai O: '''Ha... ha... ha ''IKKINN!!!'' Sniff.......... Ahh..... (Nota del traductor: Es una combinación entre "hai" (Sí o Ok en japonés) y un extraño estornudo. thumb|128px '''D: Si te despiertas una mañana y te das cuenta de que tu mano izquierda se convirtió en algo así como una "Pinza de Cangrejo" Gyro, ¿qué harías? Si fuera yo, supongo que la herviría. P.N. Maeda O: ¿¿Te la comerías??(SHOCK). No me importaría, seguiría siendo tu mano ¿sabes? Oh, pero si te la vas a comer, entonces yo te acompaño y nos la comemos juntos. Yo no me comería mi propio brazo... Sólo el tuyo es bueno. thumb|130px D: ¡Pregunta! Sobre Megalo-chan, su modelo... más bien, su nombre de dónde proviene. ¿Acaso de un gran tiburón llamado "Megalodon", que se cree que existió mucho tiempo atrás? He oído que puede que todavía existan. P.N. Miha O: Sí. Justo en el blanco. Es del Megalodon, en efecto. Se dice que es el antepasado del Gran Tiburón Blanco, cuando se consiguió un fósil de su diente se estimó que su tamaño era de entre 13 y 20 metros de largo. Seguro que fue un monstruo terrorífico. Dibujé a Megalo como un "Megalodon". Capítulo 629, Página 66 center|400px right D: Odacchi sensei, le voy a hacer una pregunta. ¡Muy en serio! En el tomo 63, capítulo 622, página 144; está escrito "~ ar Justicia" (~ず の 正義) detrás de Kizaru, y recuerdo que Aokiji dijo "Justicia Completamente Perezosa". Por favor, díganos la Justicia de Akainu, Kizaru y la de Odacchi. P.N. K.Z.K Jones O: ¿La mía también? Bueno, éstas son: *Akainu: "Justicia Absoluta" *Kizaru: "Justicia Incierta" *Aokiji: "Justicia Floja" *Oda: "Me gusta Anpanman" Sí. Bueeeno... sobre mi justicia, sólo la gente aburrida piensa en eso. Por alguna razón soy fan de Takashi. La justicia de Akainu, se basa en sus acciones; como la destrucción total de Ohara, con el fin de asesinar a todos los "demonios". En ese momento, Aokiji tenía una placa que decía: "Justicia Abrazadora", pero después de pensarlo durante mucho tiempo, se decidió por la "Justicia Perezosa". En estos últimos dos años, hubo un gran acontecimiento entre los infantes de marina. Quiero dibujarlo, pero para mi mala suerte tengo las ideas revoloteando. Por favor, disfrutar de ellas en el futuro. (Nota del traductor: Takashi hace referencia a Takashi Yanase, creador de Anpanman.) D: Saludos, hola Odacchi, aquí te traigo los cumpleaños de X-Drake y Capone Gang Bege *'X Drake: 10/24 (X es 10 en números romanos, y la letra 24 en el alfabeto ingles)' *'Capone "Gang" Bege: 1/17 (El cumpleaños de Al Capone)' ¿Qué piensas? P.N. Eraser Gomu Gomu no Stamp O: Oh, sí. Esos eran únicos supernovas sin cumpleaños, ¿cierto? Hmmmmmm... (←fingiendo que piensa) Claro. thumb|97px D: Seguramente soy muy lento, pero todavía no entiendo muy bien cómo funciona el proceso de los caza recompensas. Si matas a alguien con recompensa, entonces recibes dinero de la marina, ¿verdad?. Entonces el pirata que va a cobrar la cabeza del sujeto, ¿es atrapado por la marina también? P.N. Sakimaru O: Sip, al pirata lo atrapan también. Por lo que si un pirata mata a otro, no obtiene su recompensa en dinero, lo que obtiene es "Mala Fama". Capítulo 630, Página 86 center|400px (Nota de Traductor: Usopp dice "No se ha extendido con normalidad" en la imagen.) D: Bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas... P.N. The curse of panties O: ¡¡HEEEEEYY!! (SHOCK) Woah woah woah!! (Sudor) ¿¡Qué pasó!? D: Bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas, bragas... P.N. The curse of panties O: ¡¡PARA!! Lo que hay por ahí... A ambos lados de la carta, 130 veces (← sí, las conté). ¿Qué pasa con las bragas?... ¿Las deseas? ¿Quieres usarlas? Este es un rincón Q&A. thumb|113px D: Todas las mujeres sobre la faz de la tierra miran fijamente a la cara a Odacchi después de leer el SBS. Incluso las más lindas lo miran con esa cara. ¡Mantente firme! P.N. Yuki O: EHHHH~~?! (SUDOR) ¡Alto! ¡Ay! ¡Owww! Por favor, esperad que soy inocente. No fui yo. Son los lectores ¡¡que tienen la mente sucia!! D: Una pregunta para (Oda) ChinChin! ¿Qué hay en el interior de la cabeza del vicealmirante Strawberry? P.N. Mamithumb|131px (Nota de Traductor: ChinChin significa pene en japones.) O: Sí. Ehhheem. En primer lugar, vamos a dejar de llamar a la gente pene como si nada. ¡Ay! ¡¡Los ojos de las chicas pican!! El vicealmirante Strawberry ha aparecido en varias ocasiones, como con la Buster Call en Enies Lobby y en la guerra contra Barbablanca, si mal no recuerdo, pero en aquellas ocasiones ha usado una gorra, creo... A pesar de que se podría pensar "¡Oh, qué gorra más larga", en unos de los últimos flashback de la saga de Fishman Island, apareció con vendas en la cabeza hasta arriba. En otras palabras, sí... Strawberry es una persona con una cabeza larga, no es pelo largo. La respuesta correcta es: un "humano de cabeza alargada", con un cráneo largo. Es muy bueno con los cabezazos. thumb D: Es verdad que si le haces muchas cosquillas a Ikaros en las axilas, las va a sentir 4 veces más que una persona normal? P.N. Mami O: Ahahahahyahyahyahyahiiiahahahaha me hace cosquillas con sólo pensar en eso... ¡8 axilas!. Capítulo 631, Página 106 center|400px thumb|220px D: Hola Oda Sensei. Una pregunta sin razón... En algunas partes de la historia, hay sirenas y tritones que tienen una cosa redonda que parece ser algo así como un flotador (?), Pero ¿qué es eso? Y ¿por qué los usan? Por favor díganos. P.N. Usoppii O: Sí. Obviamente es una burbuja. Las mismas que las del Archipiélago Sabaody. Puesto que es difícil para las sirenas caminar de pie, flotan sobre una burbuja, agitan sus colas, y se mueven como si nadaran. Al parecer hay muchas maneras de utilizarlas, como sentarse o pegar cosas en su interior. Los tritones siempre las han tenido, las llama las burbujas de coral, que es de donde salen... D: ¿Y? P.N. Mercurian O: Ehhh... Y quiero abrazar a las sirenas en la parte sobre las burbujas ¡IDIOTA! (SHOCK) ¡Eso era innecesario! (Sudor) thumb|128px D: ¡Oda sensei! Leo el manga con frecuencia y en las escenas donde los personajes hablan, hay algunos que hablan con la boca cerrada y otros con la boca abierta. Si fuera yo, las pondría abiertas para que parezca más realista. Pero, cuando Oda-sensei dibuja ONE PIECE, ¿se preocupa de estas cosas? P.N. Manapii O: Humm. Me sorprendiste. Te gusta el manga, ¿no?. Es verdad que hay personajes que hablan con la boca cerrada. No puedo hacer eso. Me hace sentir enfermo. Pensamos automáticamente que es raro que la boca no se abra para hablar. Creo que sólo depende de la opinión de la gente. Los artistas que hacen que sus personajes hablen con la boca cerrada, probablemente quieren que parezcan frescos y ya está, en mi opinión. "Siempre y cuando lo consigamos, no importa si es descuidado", "Si es incomprensible entonces no tiene sentido dibujarlo"; éstos son pensamientos que algunos mangakas tienen de su "arte". Todos los artistas tienen su propio estilo. Capítulo 632, Página 126 center|400px thumb|257px D: Heeeeey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey Odacchi muchacho, Odacchi que vino volando de alguna parte. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. En el tomo 63, capítulo 626 "Los Tres Hermanos Neptuno", la escena en la que Otohime llora en el suelo. Hay un tipo que parece idéntico a la sirena que Luffy dibujó en el Tomo 8, capítulo 69 "Arlong Park". ¡¿Qué diablos es esa criatura?! Dime o de lo contrario, uh... mmmmm... ¿qué puedo hacer? P.N. King of the Land of Gedatsu O: Vinieron un montón de postales relacionadas con este tema. Es increíble cómo encontráis estas cosas. Es la "sirena" imaginaria de Luffy hecha realidad. D: MIERDA EN EL OÍDO, MIERDA EN LA NARIZ, MIERDA EN LOS OJOS. ¿Qué prefieres? P.N. Hatamori O: Supongo que mierda en la oreja. D: Oda sensei... NO ERES MI TIPO P.N. Match and Takeshi O: ¡Ehhh! Pero lees ONE PIECE, así que te gusto. D: ¡Odacchi! Es mi primera carta para ti. En el capítulo 598, dicen que las ventas de TD de Soul King están en la cima... pero, ¿qué es TD? ¿Algo así como los CDs en la realidad? Tengo curiosidad. P.N. Toru-man O: Sí. Efectivamente. Por favor, sigue pensando así. El mundo ha cambiado mucho en dos años y, obviamente, la tecnología ha mejorado. TD significa "Tone Dial". La caracola registra y guarda el sonido. Las personas han tenido mucho éxito obteniéndolas y mejorándolas. Se venden a pares y, junto con los auriculares y equipos de música, es posible disfrutar de la música. center|278px (Nota del traductor: en la imagen de arriba pone: "El par de TDs".) Capítulo 634, Página 166 center|400px D: Saludos, sensei. Ya tengo una pregunta para usted. Por favor, ¿puede dibujar a los supernovas cuando eran niños? P.N. XDrakeFan O: Sí. Claro. Mi SBS termina aquí. A partir de la página 186, es del doblador. thumb|center|400px (De izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo. Primera fila: Scratchmen Apoo, Trafalgar Law, Killer. Segunda fila: X Drake, Capone "Gang" Bege, Basil Hawkins. Tercera fila: Jewerly Bonney, Eustass "Captain" Kid, Urouge.) Seiyu SBS - Cho (Seiyu de Brook) Capítulo 635, Página 186 center|400px ¡¡H.D.O.!! (Hai, Domo, Ohayogozaimasu: Sí, Encantado de conoceros, Buenos días) Es el noveno. ¡Siento haberos hecho esperar! ¡Este es el último SBS de dobladores! Ahora bien, la persona que tenemos aquí hoy fue una súper celebridad durante un tiempo. Hace mucho, era muy querido y solía estar en un programa de la NHK llamado “Tanken Boku no Machi” (Aventura en mi ciudad). Y ahora, aparece en la NHK una vez más como la voz de Wanwan en el programa “Inai INAI ba!” (Ojo al abucheo). Además, también hace sus propios efectos de sonido. ¡¡Un doblador con talento!! ¡¡EL PROPIETARIO DE LA VOZ DE BROOK!! ¡¡MR. CHO!! ¡Aquí está! O: ¡Para vosotros! ¡Este es el Sr. Cho! C: Estoy tan contento de que no me hayáis olvidado (llora) O: Woah, woah, después de entrar se ha puesto a llorar repentinamente. Limpie sus lágrimas Sr. Cho. Ah sí, tengo algunos dulces así que… C: ¡¡45 GRADOS!! O: ¡No me está escuchando! (Shock) ¡Agh! ¡Huyó! ¡Sr. Cho! C: Ah, Odacchi, es mi hora de correr así que… O: ¿Ehhh? ¡Espere, por favor! Sé que es una actividad importante, pero ¿podrías… C: Está bien. O: ¿ESTÁ DE ACUERDO? (SHOCK) Ehhh antes de que empiece a correr de nuevo, ¿sabe lo que significa SBS? C: (S) SUGOI YO!!! (¡¡¡Increíble!!!) O: Sí, sí. Uh, bien, eso sería sólo la parte de la “S”, pero es “SBS”. C: Ahh. Ya veo, entonces umm (S) SUGOI YO!!! (¡¡¡Increíble!!!) (B) BOKU!! (¡¡YO!!) (S) SUGOI YO!!! (¡¡¡Increíble!!!) O: ¡No tenemos voluntad para hacer ésto! ¡Maldita sea! Este es el último SBS con estas personas libres (←la persona que sufre) Sr. Cho, estas son las cartas. C: Bueno, entonces voy a empe…. *corre* O: ¿¡EEEHHHHH!? (SHOCK) SBS mientras corre. ¡Ug! ¡Buena forma! Capítulo 636, páginas 206-207 D: ¿De dónde viene el nombre de Cho-san? P.N. Captain Nobuo C: 長島茂; Shigeru Nagashima (Nombre Real) ← El kanji Naga (長) también se puede leer como “Cho”, ¿sí? D: He oído que Cho-san corre 10 kilómetros cada mañana, pero ¿tiene algún consejo para la salud o algo parecido? P.N. Cho san’s name becomes “Mister” when you change “ru” to “o”… C: Luz Solar. En cualquier caso, el Sr. Sol es increíble. D: Una pregunta. Durante tus años como doblador de Brook, ¿en algún momento te sentiste realmente agradecido por este papel? P.N loveBrook C: Una estudiante de secundaria dijo “¿¡Ehhh!? ¿En serio? ¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!”, cuando me vio. Sin embargo, ella me rechazó… D: ¡Cho-san! Te he amado desde que estaba en tercero de primaria ♡♡ por favor, ¡cásate conmigo! Pero ya tengo marido (shock) ¡Ah! Tengo dos niños también (shock) Ok, bien, entonces ¿me puedes mostrar tus bragas al menos? P.N. Tanken Watashi no machi C: Por supuesto. Ah, ¡Pero no llevo puestas! D: Yohohoho Sr. Cho, para dar realismo ¿miras las bragas de las dobladoras? P.N. Nyonko C: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Hey, hey, hey, hey. D: ¿De qué color te gustaría que fuesen las bragas de la Srta. Yuriko Yamaguchi (la voz de Robin)? P.N. T C: Color de gato. D: Sr. Cho, ¿no le irritó ser olvidado en dos SBS seguidos? Enfoque esos sentimientos hacia Oda. Es lo más fácil. Abra la boca de Oda mientras duerme, ponga un poco de caca dentro y CORRA. P.N. Ayaman fishman C: Um, yo, no podría, porque soy un ÍDOLO. AKB no lo haría tampoco, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera Momoe Yamaguchi ¿no? Y ¿Haruka Ayase? Y ¿Jang Geun-suk? LO SIENTO, mentí. D: Si tuviera que pensar un nuevo movimiento para Brook, ¿cuál sería? P.N. Red beard C: 90 GRADOS AL LADO (Sólo para dormir) D: Sr. Cho, eres el Sr. Cho de “Tanken boku no machi”, ¿verdad? Me encantó tanto que aún puedo cantar el tema. Recuerdo cómo, al final de la serie, anotaba en un mapa sus aventuras… Qué increíble artista Sr. Cho, me gustaría que dibujaras a los personajes de ONE PIECE. P.N. Kupante C: --imagen aquí— D: ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Una petición para el Sr. Cho. Por favor, canta la canción favorita de Soul King llamada “panties”. A usted le gustan también, ¿verdad? Bragas ♡ P.N. Rose Essence C: ♪Panties-- panties-- ♫ Panties—no caminan hacia ti♪ Por eso~~ intentan~~♫ 1 día 1 par 2 días 2 pares~~ Cuando veas 3 pares vendrá una hemorragia nasal~~♫ O: Sí, ¡Hola! Sr. Cho, es casi la hor… ¡Ah! Todavía sigue (sudor). C: La vi~da es♪ Una Dos Bragas♫ Sudar y llorar, mira esas bragas--♫ Las bragas-- ves~~ pintan mi vida de rosa♡♫ O: Sí, muchas graci…. ¿eh? (sudor) C: Levante las piernas y mueva el culo y las bragas…♪ Bragas--♫ Muéstreme~ sin~ ningún~ descanso~~♫ O: Bueno, yo creo que ya es suficien… C: Odacchi juntos~♪ Hey♫ C&O: BRAGAS A LA VISTA♫ BOOMBOOM♪ O: MALDICIÓN, me has hecho cantar (Shock) C: ¡Bueno chicos! ¡Nos vemos! Bibiii. Trote, trote, trote, trote… O: ¿Así acaba? (shock) Parece que se acabó. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente tomo! Portal de Navegación Categoría:SBS